Longsleeves
The Dumar people, or the '''Longsleeves '''are an ethnoreligious group originating in Merritt (where 75 percent still live), descended from people from Weitzland in the Classical Isles. Their population is approximately 2.4 million, about a third of whom live in the state of Empirano. They are distinct in part because of their refusal to show their wenii publicly, hence the name "Longsleeves". This has caused controversy as some Longsleeve groups have pushed for decency laws to censor the wenis on television and in film, while some Longsleeves have faced discrimination for refusing to wear short sleeves in certain professions that require them. The group faces considerable prejudice, and a common hate crime that takes place against them is people tugging at their wenis as a way to insult their culture. The Dumar do not believe their religion (which is a non-Samite sect of The Faith) is the only way to lead a Godly and righteous life, but they do believe that Ace will favor them above all people if they keep their Covenant. Dumar religion forbids its followers from partaking in fornication, drugs, alcohol, cannabis (with the exception of medical CBD), caffeine, and artificially sweetened drinks. It also forbids "excessive" watching of television and computer use. Homosexual marriages are acceptable and performed by Dumar priests but the couples must vow to be celibate; however they are allowed to adopt children. This has been criticized by LGBT rights groups as straight Longsleeve couples are not required to make any sexual vow. Longsleeves are encouraged to be close to Ace and their family and focus on them and on working hard and using their God-given talents to contribute to society. Longsleeves do not trust the military and service in the military is forbidden; however if Merritt is ever invaded Longsleeves are encouraged to help the war effort in non-violent ways, such as offering medical help to the wounded and sick. Anyone who marries a Longsleeve is considered to have become a Longsleeve, and although the group does not seek converts, it's not uncommon for a Longsleeve congregation to "vouch" for a long time "guest" and friend of the group, and when this happens that guest is considered to have become a Longsleeve and bound to the Covenant. Most notably, Longsleeves are not allowed to keep their money in banks, nor are they allowed to participate in any form of banking or investment, aside from the holding of precious metals. This has made them targets for burglaries as they must store their live savings at home (usually in the form of gold or silver) and this has caused the Longsleeve High Priest to recently announce that Ace permits Longsleeves (many of whom are ardent pacifists) to bear arms if they have a large amount of hard-earned money stored away. The forbidding of banking has prevented Longsleeves from being wealthy and (in most cases) influential, though Merritt does have some notable powerful Longsleeve politicians. It has also caused payday loan and check cashing companies to target their marketing towards Longsleeves and often charge them very high fees. Category:Merritt Category:Ethnic groups Category:Religious groups Category:Incomplete articles